1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical connectors and, more specifically, relates to pre-fabricated electrical connectors that readily provide a protective, sealed, and releasable electrical connection between electrical cable ends.
2. Related Art
Conduit connectors for various specialty applications, such as nuclear reactors, marine applications, and high frequency electronic components, frequently are required to afford protection of the conduits against heat, corrosive gases and liquids, moisture and the like. However, such connectors normally are not properly designed to provide such protection over any reasonable length of time. Those connectors which employ male and female components also are frequently difficult to properly align and to attach to the conduit ends so that much time is wasted in installing, replacing and repairing such connectors. In many applications repeated movement of the connectors, for example when used in vibrating vehicles, marine applications and the like, results in loosening of the connector components, thereby permitting breach of the thermal and corrosion seals and eventually impairing the electrical connection provided by the connector.
When the connectors are constructed for interconnection in marine applications, such as auxiliary power for moored vessels, particularly when using large diameter conductors, it is usual to mount the terminal connectors and provide weatherproofing or weather resistance using “on site” molding to prevent the entrance of water into the connectors contact area in order to avoid grounding, short-circuiting, stray current and/or electrical interference of the contact members by any entering water or elements. However, due to the size of wire reels and the dimensions of the required conductors, the process of forming the covers on-site is difficult, cumbersome, and requires the presence and maintenance of mold equipment, yet does not consistently produce optimal seals.